Hidden Passion
by clique440
Summary: AU. What if Sam and Jackie were sisters? Hyde has a choice to make. See inside for full summary. SamHyde, Mainly JackieHyde.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story.**

**Hyde went to Vegas and married Sam but not for the same reason on the show. He never knew Jackie but when Sam wants her sister to live with them it causes some problems. Will Hyde stay with a wife that he doesn't love or will he be with Jackie the one girl he can't stop thinking of. **

**I don't have chapter 1 yet but I just want to know if people are interested in reading it. Please tell me and chapter 1 will be up tomorrow.**


	2. First Spark

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The characters in this story will be OCC. Even though Sam is in this story the main couple will be J/H. Please, no flames. This is my first story.

Chapter 1.

Hyde watched his wife as she ran back and fourth through the house. He was quite amused that she all of a sudden turned into Suzy Homemaker. He didn't know why there was a sudden change to her but he hoped that she would clean more. Their small apartment in Point Place looked half-decent.

"Are you going to help me?" Sam asked, as she stood right in front of him. Hyde was about to laugh at her but decided against it. "Do you know how lazy you are? I just want this apartment to look decent when Jackie gets here. She's not like us. Jackie is used to things being neat and cleaned."

"Who's Jackie?" Hyde asked wondering when she ever mentioned anyone named Jackie to him. He really needed to pay more attention to her when she talked. Sam punched him as hard as she could on the arm. "What was that for?" Hyde rubbed his arm and tried not to grimace.

"I've been telling you for two weeks that my sister Jackie will be staying with us for awhile. I am not going to have her rot in that house with my parents. This is important to me. This is a great time for her and me to…reconnect our sisterly bond that our parents took from us. Besides, she's going to go to College here and I offered her a place to stay." Sam yelled at him.

"You have a sister?" She threw up her arms and stormed out of the room. "Great, two Sams living under the same roof. God, please just kill me now."

Sam's car:

"Samantha, I can't believe that you just married some random guy. You know what kind of people go to strip clubs. How do you know that he wasn't a serial killer or something? You should be smarter then that." Jackie asked sitting in the passengers' side of the car. "Do you even love him?" Jackie glanced over to her already knowing the answer.

"Of course I don't love him. I can grow to love him though. Don't look at me as if I'm crazy. I can't help it he's hot. When you drink people just end up doing crazy things." Sam pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex. Jackie got out of the car and was relieved that it was not some trashy dive. She and Sam each grabbed a bag from the trunk and headed inside. "I'll warn you though; Steven isn't much of a people person. He can tend to be sarcastic. If his friends come around make some excuse to leave because let me tell you, they are annoying."

"Does he even want me here?" Jackie asked her sister in a whisper as they got to the third floor apartment door. "You did tell him that I was coming, right?"

"I told him but he didn't really listen until I reminded him today." Jackie looked at Sam as if she was crazy. "Come on it won't be bad at all." Opening the door Sam didn't see Hyde. Jackie followed her in and back into the apartment to where a guest bedroom was.

"Sam," Hyde called out from the living room. Sam grabbed her sisters' hand and pulled her to the living room. "Sam, I told Kelso that…" Hyde stopped talking when he saw Jackie. There was no way that they could be sisters, they looked nothing alike. Jackie was…gorgeous.

"Steven, this is my sister Jackie. I suggest that you treat her nice since you will be here with her tonight while I work." She informed him completely ignoring his statement earlier about Kelso.

"You work?" Jackie asked.

"Hardly," Hyde commented as he picked up his beer and sat on the couch. "Striping can hardly be called work. I'm going out with Kelso tonight. I think that Jackie will be fine on her own for a couple of hours." Jackie looked at her sister who was scowling at her husband. She knew that look all too well, she wasn't happy and she was going to let him know.

"You are not going out with him. I know what you two do out there. I wouldn't doubt it if you were cheating on me when you help him look for "chicks". What's wrong with me stripping? You seemed to enjoy it in Vegas." Hyde just shrugged his shoulders and turned on the TV finding a football game on. Sam growled and walked out of the room leaving Jackie there feeling uncomfortable.

"Do you guys fight often?" Jackie asked Hyde.

"Pretty much," he answered, his eyes never leaving the game. He could feel her looking at him and he shifted. Jackie shrugged and sat down on the other end of the couch. Hyde took a quick glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked back at him raised her eyebrow.

"You can go out if you want. I don't need a babysitter," Jackie said and he shrugged one shoulder. She wondered why he didn't talk much. "You know, you're really different then what I thought."

"What did you think I would be like?" He smirked at her.

"I don't know," she smiled back. "An abusive drunk I guess." Hyde leaned in close to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, I guess that you will be happy to know I'm neither." As close as he was, Hyde could smell her scent. She smelt fresh, welcoming and not like a ton of perfume like Sam.

"That's good to know," she whispered. Something stirred inside Jackie as she looked into his eyes. She looked away quickly and stood up. "I should talk to Sam." As Jackie ran out of the room, Hyde settled back into his spot and took a deep breath.

"I'm married, I'm married, I'm married," he chanted over and over again in his head. "I'm in trouble."

A/N: The title may change. If it does, I'll make a note in the summary.


	3. Change Of Opinion

**Thanks to the reviewers.**

**Chapter 2.**

Jackie lay in her bed and stared at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning and Sam still wasn't home. Hyde told her that she usually didn't get home until five but she still worried about her older sister. Hyde, no matter what she thought about, her thoughts seemed to go back to him. Jackie wasn't sure what it was about him that was so memorable. She felt bad for having some kind of feelings for him and she didn't like to call it feelings, she hasn't known him long enough for that. It did not matter if Sam was not in love with him, they were married. Groaning, she rolled over to her other side and fixed her pillow. Finally deciding that she would try to get some sleep before she becomes an insomniac, she closes her eyes. Drifting off into the beginning stages of sleep, Jackie hardly recognizes the sound of her door opening. Thinking it was Sam telling her that she was home, she just let go and let her body relax. However, it was short lived. A heavy body collapsed next her, slowly turning her head she saw a body in the moonlight. Doing the only thing that she could do, she screamed.

"What's going on?" Hyde asked barging into the room. When he heard her scream he couldn't seem to get off the bed soon enough. His heart pounded when he thought that she could have been hurt or in danger. Running into her room in his boxers, he wasn't quite ready for what he saw. Opening the door Jackie jumped off the bed and ran behind him. Hyde reached over and flicked on the light switch. "Kelso, what the hell are you doing here?" Michael Kelso put his hand in front of his eyes and winced.

"I had a little too much to drink at the bar." Kelso looked behind Hyde at Jackie, which seemed to sober him up. "Well, who do we have here? I'm really good at sharing," he told her and patted the bed. Jackie let out a disgusted noise and Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Kelso, get out of here and go home," he snapped at him although he didn't know why it came out that way. "If Sam where here she would kill you for climbing in bed with her sister."

"Well, if I'm not welcomed here," Kelso grabbed his jacket and started out walk out the door. He turned to Jackie and smiled at her, "If you want some company…" Jackie cut him off as she shoved him out the door and slammed it in his face. Jackie looked at Hyde in question.

"That's the guy you wanted to go out with tonight?" She asked but then immediately blushed when she realized that her silk pajamas didn't cover much of her body. Grabbing her robe, she tied it tightly around her body. Hyde cleared his throat and answered her.

"Well, we grew up together. It's hard to get rid of him," he told her truthfully.

"No wonder Sam doesn't want him around. I'm going to get back to sleep. " Hyde turned, opened the door and walked out of the room. Jackie peeked her head out and spoke again. "Sorry for screaming." Hyde looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. If Kelso crawled into bed with me I would scram too."

The morning came so quickly for Jackie. When she was finally able to get some sleep Sam came home and started a fight with Hyde. She wasn't quite sure what it was about but the end result was Hyde sleeping on the couch. Creeping into the kitchen careful not to wake Hyde, she grabbed the phone and called her mom. She waited for someone to pick up but no one did.

"Mom, it's Jackie. Just wanted to let you know that I arrived at Sams and that she hasn't made a mess of her life." Jackie hung up the phone and turned to see Sam awake and standing right behind her.

"Mom told you to spy on me," Sam said as a statement. Brushing past Jackie she started to make some coffee. "I ask you to live with me out of the goodness of my heart and you do this to me." She walked into the living room and turned on the TV waking Hyde.

"Sam…Sam," Jackie said but her sister just ignored her. "Samantha, mom was just worried about you. I told her that I would tell her if you were alright." Sam was sitting by Hyde with a glare on her face.

"Well, let me tell you something, _Jacqueline. _If you want to keep being mothers little informant then you're not going to live here," Sam spat. Hyde didn't like the idea of Jackie not living with them. It hasn't even been one full day yet but he like her living with him…them. He liked Jackie living with them.

"Sam, stop Jackie is not going anywhere." Sam glared at him and Jackie smiled at him. He knew that Sam wouldn't like the sound of that, he had to say something else. "Sam, make up with her because you don't need you to be a bigger bitch then you are already." Hyde got up from the couch leaving Jackie stunned. That was a new side of Hyde that Jackie didn't see but looking at Sam, she seemed like it happened everyday.

"You let him talk to you like that?" Jackie asked and Sam shrugged her shoulders. "Sam, look mom only wanted to know that you werealright. We all have been worried since you left home."

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's just mom being worried about me is a new concept. I don't want you to go anywhere," Sam and Jackie hugged not knowing that Hyde was standing in the hallway watching. He smiled to himself thanking god that Jackie was still in his life.

Later on that afternoon Jackie came back to the apartment after enrolling in school and getting her class schedule. She couldn't get over Hyde calling her sister a bitch. Why would he treat her that way. Walking into the apartment she quickly passed Hyde, who was eating and went to her room.

"Jackie," Hyde called through the door. "What's wrong?" The door flung open and Jackie stood there with her arms crossed just like Sam would. "What?"

"Where do you get off treating my sister like you do?" Jackie sneered. "I thought that you were a decent guy but I was wrong. You treat her like all her old boyfriends did…like dirt."

"Where do you get off talking to me like this when you don't me and under my roof?" Hyde stepped forward but Jackie didn't move. She was not easily intimidated and she had to stand up for her sister. "You should thank me that she didn't throw you out." Hyde and Jackie stood there for a minute without talking and stared one another down. Hyde looked down at her lips and licked his own. This act did not go unnoticed by Jackie and she backed up.

"I have to get ready for a date," Jackie told him falling back into her room even more. Hydes eyebrow's shot up and put his hands on his hips.

"With who? You haven't been here long enough to know anyone." He pointed out trying to stay clam and not sound jealous.

"It doesn't matter, remember I can take care of myself." Jackie closed the door and leaned against it. Hyde dropped his head in defeat and went back to his meal.

**A/N: I know..what the hell, right? There is going to be a lot of pent up sexual tension between Jackie and Hyde. Things will heat up between them soon, like in the sixth or fifth chapter and when they do it will...explode. **


	4. Close Call

I would like to thank all the reviewers for your amazing reviews.

**Chapter 3.**

**The next day: 11 am**

**Sam looked on annoyed at her husbands' antics. Hyde would look up at the clock mounted on the wall and then down at his watch. What was he waiting for? Something was going on and it bugged her that she didn't know what. He seemed to be quite, more then usual. That only happened when he was mad but he had to be over their fight from last night. **

"**The clocks are working just fine," she told him and returned to the magazine she was reading. "It looks like you're going to miss something. Do you have any plans that I'm not aware of?"**

"**You know Jackie went out yesterday with some guy and has yet to return home. If something happed to her we don't even know who she went out with!" **

"**Steven, why are you so worried about my sister? I know who she went with so don't worry. You never worry about me when I'm at work until dawn. Why are you interested with what my sister does?" She knew that it was stupid that Hyde would think of Jackie that way but she still needed to ask. Jackie would never do anything to hurt her and being jealous made her feel stupid. "This is Point Place, land where nothing happens. Jackie wouldn't put herself into a stupid situation." **

"**Don't you have take off your cloths for a dime yet?" He was getting real tired of Sam. When they first got married, he was all hot for her but now that flame went out. He wished he knew ahead of time that Sam was the (one nightstand) girl and not the (marrying) kind. Hyde was snapped out of his thinking when the front door opened. Jackie walked in wearing the same cloths as yesterday but wrinkled. She looked like she sleep deprived and he had pretty good idea why she was.**

"**Whoa, looks like little sister got lucky last night," Sam joked but Jackie was laughing and neither was Hyde. "Lighten up would you."**

"**Eww, Chip was a jerk and tried to get me drunk after the movie we watched at his house. I just ended up sleeping on his couch and leaving before he woke up." Jackie told them as she rubbed the back of her neck and collapsed in a chair. "I'm through with those types of guys."**

"**Too bad, Chip is quite the hunk," Sam said stealing a glance at Hyde. "I have some shopping do." She grabbed her purse and left. Jackie wished that Sam wouldn't always leave her and Hyde alone together. **

"**Look, Steven why don't we just call a truce. You're my brother-in-law and we should get along. Maybe us being friends will bring you and Sam closer together." Jackie inwardly winced at the small speech that she had just made. She couldn't look him in the eyes or anywhere near for her would find out what she was really thinking. She didn't want him to see the attraction that she held for him. She knew that she had great self-control and would have to put it in effect as of now. **

"**Whatever, I don't need to be close with Sam. I fight enough with Sam and I guess I would like some kind of ally here." Hyde told her trying to sound Zen. "Sam can be hard to handle alone."**

"**If you're that unhappy, then why don't you divorce her? You can't live life like that when you can do better. Someone that can understand you and that won't fight you every second of the day." Jackie hoped that he would take her advice. **

"**I can't do that." Jackie got up and stood in front him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I may not want to be with her but divorce is out of the question."**

"**Then, you just have to live with that decision and make yourself be happy with her." Jackie turned around and walked away. Hyde placed his own hand on his shoulder where she touched him. He couldn't be happy with Sam and Jackie was right, he could do better.**

**Three weeks later Jackie busied herself with school and spent most of her time at the library. She figured that being away from Hyde would lessen her attraction to him but it only made it worse. She thought for sure that Sam was suspicious about her feelings but she was just being paranoid. She just hoped that she could maintain her control and keep on avoiding Hyde. However, she wasn't going to last that long. **

**It was Saturday night and Jackie was in the apartment alone. Sam had to go to work and Hyde was out with his friends Eric and Fez. Not finding anything to watch on TV, she decided that she would take a nice, hot bath. After the stressful week she had at school, she wanted and needed some relaxation. Jackie went to her room, changed out of her cloths, piled her hair on her head and put on her bathrobe. As she ran the bath, Jackie walked back into the living and placed one of Hydes' Led Zeppelin records on the player. She smiled and turned the volume up before going back into the bathroom. Slipping off her robe, stepping into the hot water, she sighed with relief. 'This is great,' she thought to herself. Closing her eyes, she let the sound of the music and the smell of the Vanilla candle she lit take her further into relaxation. About five songs later, the water-cooling and her fingers turning into prunes she decided it was time to get out. She pulled the plug and sat there while the water drained. **

**Hyde unlocked the door and wondered if Jackie was playing his records. He didn't think that she was one to listen to Zeppelin so he ruled her out. He figured that it must have been Sam and that she skipped out on work. Seeing that bathroom light on he walked over to it and opened the door expecting to see his wife.**

"**Sam, shouldn't you…" he started but stopped when he saw not his wife but Jackie standing there, wet and fully exposed. Jackie startled, she dropped her towel and stared back at him with her mouth open. She watched his eyes travel up and down her naked body. "Perfect," she heard him whisper. Before either one of them knew what was happening, they lunged for one another. Hyde took control and pressed her body against his fully clothed one. Kissing her was heaven and when she stuck her tongue in his mouth, he though he was going to die. Both moaning as he kissed her back, she clutched tighter to him, grinding herself against him. Hyde removed his mouth from hers and licked down to her neck but he needed more. He picked her up by the back of her thighs, wrapped her legs around his waist and placed her on the sink, she squealed as her bottom connected with the cold surface. Hyde couldn't help but chuckle, wrapping his arms fully around her in attempt to warm her, he felt her hands go up the back of his shirt. He groaned when she scratched her nails down his back, he pulled on the back of her knees so that she sat on the edged with her head tilted back. He took in the sight of her heaving chest, glistening body, and wet hair and flushed face; with a smirk, he descended to her chest. **

**She couldn't help but gasp as he took her right nipple into his mouth and massaged the left one with his hand. Placing her right hand in his hair, she scratched his head lightly, encouraging him. A smiled of bliss came to her face as he sucked gently and then applied the same treatment to he other one. He looked up at her and placed another kiss to her mouth. Hyde put both hands on her slim hips and dropped to his knees. Starting at the valley of her breasts, he licked, nipped and kissed his way down her stomach. Lifting her hips as he neared the place she wanted him, her breath quickened in anticipation. Grabbing a handful of his shirt, Jackie moaned his name when she felt his hot breath on her womanly folds. Too caught up, they didn't hear the front door open.**

"**Steven, Jackie," Sam called out. Hyde looked up at Jackie seeing the same expressing of fear and surprise. Hearing the door to the refrigerator open, Jackie grabbed her towel along with her robe and ran back to her room. Hyde watched her run and couldn't help but do the same. Going into his own bedroom, he wiped his mouth and smoothed down his shirt. **

"**Shit," his cloths were wet. He spotted some cloths on the floor and figured they would have do. As he took of his shirt, he spotted red scratch marks from Jackie's nails in the vanity mirror going down his back. Changing quickly as possible, Hyde put his other cloths in the hamper and ran out to greet his wife. "What are you doing home?" He asked trying to catch his breath. Sam tried to kiss him but he backed away. He couldn't kiss her knowing where is mouth was no more the two minutes ago. **

"**I grabbed the wrong bag of cloths. I wanted to tell you and Jackie that I won't be as late tonight. Are you alright?" **

"**Fine, I'll see you tonight." Hyde walked back to his room and fell face first on the bed. Rolling over, he looked down at himself. "We are not supposed to do that."**

**Sam walked over to Jackie's room and walked in without knocking. She saw her lying on her side facing away from the door. **

"**Jack, are you asleep?" Sam asked but got no response. Slowly, she closed the door and walked back out of the apartment. Jackie opened her eyes and started to cry. How could she have let this happen? She felt like the worse sister in the world. **

**A/N: This WAS NOT the big explosion scene. That will still happen in the fifth or sixth chapter. **


	5. Mistake?

**Thank you to everyone that replied to my story.**

**Chapter 4.**

**Breakfast the next morning was more then silent. Hyde kept stealing glances at Jackie hoping that she would look back at him but she never did. He did notice the look of guilt on her face and in away he felt ashamed of himself. However, if he had the chance to do it all over again, he would do it in a heartbeat. All night he wondered what it would have been like if Sam had not come home and interrupted them. It's fair to say that he didn't get much sleep the night before. **

"**Umm," Jackie said and Hyde looked at her expectantly. Sam too looked at her sister and waited for her to say something. "I was thinking that…maybe, I should move out." Hyde dropped his fork and Sam coughed. He couldn't understand it. Was she playing hard to get?**

"**Why, Jackie haven't you felt welcomed here?" Sam asked. Hyde covers his mouth so he could hide a smile. Oh, she felt welcomed all right.**

"**I just feel that maybe you and Steven should have sometime alone time. I don't want to be in the way. I also think that I have been here long enough. You're married, you guys don't need me around." Jackie then looked at Hyde for the first time. Both knowing what she was talking about was a lie and a half.**

"**Jackie, you are not going anywhere. Besides, Steven needs someone here when I go away next weekend. I doubt he'll be able to fend of himself." **

"**What!" Both Jackie and Hyde exclaim but for different reasons. Hyde was happy that he would be free of his wife and Jackie, because she was afraid to be alone with him. She didn't want to risk another situation like the one in the bathroom. **

"**Yea, my friend is getting married. It's Eliza, remember her Jackie?" Sam asked getting excited about thinking about it. Jackie nodded her head and smiled some. "She's finally marring Kevin. I'll leave on Thursday and get back Monday. Well, I'm going to get dressed." Jackie dropped her head on the table. When she heard the bathroom door close, she looked at Hyde. **

"**We can't let what happened last night happen again," she whispered to him. Looking down the hall at the closed door, she felt sick. "It was a mistake and I don't want to hurt Sam." **

"**So, you wished that it never happened?" He asked somewhat feeling a blow to his male ego. He knew for fact that she enjoyed what they did, that she cannot deny. Jackie looked around and decided that she would not lie.**

"**No, I'm just saying that it can't happen again. I know that it was a long time coming but it wasn't right. I'm not blaming you, it was my fault too. I could have left at anytime but I didn't." **

"**What was your fault?" Sam asked coming out in a short dress and brushing her hair. "What happened?" Hyde and Jackie both looked like deer caught in headlights. One of them had to think fast. Jackie looked like she was about to cry and just spill the beans. Hyde however couldn't let her do that.**

"**Yesterday, I walked in on Jackie getting out of the tub. I thought it was you and we were both embarrassed," Hyde semi-lied to her. Sam started to laugh thinking that it would have been funny to see that.**

"**I should learn to lock the door from now on," Jackie said going along with the lie. Her eyes grew wide as she felt Hyde slip his hand on her knee. **

"**Man Jack, you should have made him pay for seeing you naked," Sam joked. Jackie laughed along with her but the minute Sam left the room again, she stopped. Jackie removed his hand and looked at him sternly.**

"**This is what we'll do. When Sam leaves next weekend, I'll get a motel room until she gets back." Hyde smirked and decided that he was going to play with her a bit.**

"**What, can't you trust yourself around me? Are you afraid that you are going to pounce on me again?" He knew that he had her after seeing a flash of anger in her eyes.**

"**It's you I don't trust and for your information, you made the first move." Jackie got up from the table and went into the kitchen. His eyes followed her out of the room and though to himself, 'she wants me.'**

**Later that night Hyde sat in his bed looking out the apartment window. The whole situation with Jackie was getting to him. He wanted her and not just for one night, he craved her. Divorcing Sam would be a possible solution but would Jackie want him if he did. No, she's too worried about Sam getting hurt. He understood it they were sisters. Hyde snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something wet against his neck. Turning his head, he saw Sam smiling at him. He knew what she wanted but he couldn't. **

"**Not tonight," he whispered and stared back off into space.**

"**Steven, we haven't had sex in like five weeks," she snapped at him. "Are you cheating on me? You have been acting really weird lately."**

"**I just don't want to. Don't you feel awkward doing it with Jackie right down the hall?" Sam sighed and wrapped her arms around him.**

"**Jackie's not here. I set her up on date with a guy I met at the club." Hyde tried not to tense knowing that she would be able to feel it. "He's bartender but none of that matters. We need to focus on the fact we are alone tonight."**

"**I already told you I don't want to," Hyde grabbed his pillow and a blanket and proceeded to the living room. Sam followed him out and just stared at him. She couldn't understand what was going on with him or when everything had changed. Turning around, she walked back into her bedroom hoping that he would come to her. She waited over an hour but he never came. **

**Sam couldn't concentrate as Jackie was telling her about the horrible date that she had last night. She was still bothered by they Hyde was acting.**

"**Jackie, have you noticed anything weird going on with my husband?" She asked interrupting her sister. "It's just…when I'm gone over the weekend I want you to spy on him for me."**

"**Sam, I … I need to tell you something." Jackie couldn't think of the right words to say. Looking at Sam, she seemed on edge and waiting for some bad news. If she told her sister the truth, it would break her. "I think you don't have to worry about anything. Of course I'll tell you if he does anything that you should know about." **

"**Jack, this means so much to me. I knew that I had the best sister in the world." Sam took Jackie in her arms and gave her a hug. "It's just I worry about him. I know guys like him tend to stray and I don't want to lose him. I can see us one day actually being happy with one another. Maybe I can get that family that that we didn't have growing up. " Jackie truly felt sorry for her sister knowing that she had already lost her husband.**

**A/N: Sorry, this was boring butthe next chapter Jackie and Hydes steamy affair starts. **


	6. So It Begins

**A/N: Since we are not allowed NC-17 stories, the sex scene will not be explicit or vulgar. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my chapter. **

**Chapter 5.**

**Thursday**

**Jackie helped Sam pack her things since Hyde wasn't there to help. Of all the days he could have gone back to work, he chose the day his wife was leaving. Jackie knew that Sam wanted him there with them; she could see it in her eyes. They both retired to the living room before Sam had to leave. A crack of thunder rumbled through the sky. Both sisters looked out the window above the couch and saw a storm starting to brew. A cool breezed came through the open window. **

"**Maybe you should wait until tomorrow to leave." Jackie suggested watching the wind start to pick up. The curtains began to moves, brushing up against their heads. "I don't want you getting caught in this. You're not that safe of a driver to begin with." The rain came fast pounding on the windows the sky grew darker. The sister's reactions were slow in closing the windows. Feeling the rain patter their skin as it came through, Sam finally closed the window and looked at Jackie.**

"**No, I have to leave today. Are you going to be okay here alone?" Sam knew that her sister hated storms. When they were kids, Jackie would always climb into bed with her after their parents turned her away. "Steven should be home around six. So, you won't be here for that long alone." Looking at the clock it was already four. "Well, I should get going now. I'll call home once I get there so you know I'm safe." **

"**Be careful," Jackie, said watching her sister walk out the door. She turned on the TV and turned the volume up loud enough to block out the storm. Lying back against the couch on Hyde's pillow that was still out from the night before, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. **

**Two hours later Hyde came through the door swearing about the storm and being drenched. Taking off his jacket, he ran his hand through his wet hair in hopes of drying it some. Walking further into the living room, he noticed the object of his desire sleeping on the couch. Not wanting to disturb her, he went into the kitchen and ordered take out for them. He walked into his bedroom, changed into some dry clothes and walked back out, focusing on waking Jackie up. Looking at her sleeping for a few seconds, he crouched down close to her.**

"**Jackie," he said softly not wanting to scare her. He tried a few more times but nothing. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. That did it; her eyes snapped open and jerked away from his touch. "Calm down, I ordered take out and it should be here soon." She noticed that she had been asleep for over two hours and the storm was still raging outside. **

"**You should have been here when she left," Jackie told him sitting up on the couch. "You should talk to her when she calls. Let her know that you miss her."**

"**What if I don't miss her?" He asked looking her in the eyes. Hearing the knock on the door, he opened the door and paid for the food. "I don't love her and she doesn't love me. You already know all of this. She's free to do whatever she wants, with who ever she wants." **

"**Does she know this?" Jackie asked wondering why she never heard this piece of information before. "Or, are you just saying that to make me feel better about our attraction to one another?" Hyde could not have been more pleased now. She admitted it, he knew that she was attracted to him. "Maybe, I'm not the only one who feels guilty about what happened between us."**

"**I don't feel guilty. In fact, I don't feel anything and certainly not for your sister." They both grew quite as they sat their across from one another eating their dinner. "We married one another because we were drunk. I couldn't even remember her name the next morning." He told her out of nowhere and by the look on her face, she wasn't shocked. "Don't look at me like that. You are the one that brought the conversation up. Besides, I thought we weren't going to fight."**

"**We're not fighting," Jackie told him. The lights flickered as lightning struck the sky. Jackie couldn't help but jump and unaware that Hyde noticed it. "She should be calling soon." With that, she got up and went to her room in hopes to escape their situation. **

**Jackie looked out her window and stared at a parking lot light as she lay in bed. Sam called about two hours earlier, which was supposed to be a checking in call and it turned into a full blown argument. The last she heard from Hyde was when he slammed his bedroom door shut in anger. Sighing to herself, Jackie scrunched up her eyebrows as the light went out. She slid out of bed and went over to her window, noticing that all of them were out. Out of nowhere, a bright flash of light lit the sky. Jackie gasped and stumbled back taking the lamp by her bed with her. She winced as she moved her leg, trying to untangle the cord that wrapped around her ankle. The door opened and the light came on in her room.**

"**Jackie?" Hyde asked looking around her room not seeing her on the floor. He walked closer, saw the top of her head and walked around to the other side of the bed. "What happened?"**

"**I think I twisted my ankle." She said hold her leg. Hyde placed his hand on her right ankle and tried to move it. He stopped when she grabbed his hand and shook her head. Hyde stood back up and placed an arm around her, helping her get up. Jackie clutched on to him as he tried to turn her to the bed. Out of nowhere, her room went dark and a crash outside was heard after another flash of lightning lit the sky. Jackie squealed and buried her head in Hyde's chest. **

"**Jackie, you're shaking," Hyde stated and wrapped his arms around her in attempt to comfort her. Looking outside, he could barley see a tree limb in the ground. No doubt, that it was the cause of the power outage. "Jackie, it's okay," he whispered in her ear. "Stay here, I'll be right back." He sat Jackie on the bed, blindly walked to the hall closet and grabbed some big candles and matches. Getting back into the room, he lit the candles and turned around to face her when he heard her sniffle. Sitting next to her by the, Hyde wrapped his arm around her. **

"**I'm sorry, I always hated storms." Hyde wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled weakly up at him. Hyde was rather shocked when he found he was nervous when she started to lean forward. Hyde met her half way and caught her lips with his own, engulfing her in his arms. **

"**We should stop this now," he told her pulling away. "If you don't want anything to happen then we need to stop." Jackie looked at him for a minute and knew what she wanted.**

"**I want you," Hyde took her back into his arms, picked her up and laid her back on her bed. He heard her gasp as he accidentally bumped her hurt ankle. He mumbled an apology as he kissed behind her ear, smiling when he noticed that she shivered. Moving off her, he rolled to the side and took off his shirt. Looking at her lying there in soft glow of the candle light definitely set a different mood then bathroom did. He had to take his time with her, there was no need to rush and he wasn't going to.**

**Jackie smiled and pushed herself up, taking his lead in removing the clothing that she wore but he wouldn't have any of it. He wanted to do something that he never has done before and that was making love to someone. Moving back to her, he ran his hands up her thighs until he reached the bottom of the shirt she was wearing. He removed the garment slowly, letting his eyes memorize every inch of skin that was being revealed. It was something that he couldn't do before in the rush that they were in. Jackie smirked to herself and pushed him away, took off her own shirt. He sat there leaning back on his elbows in shock, watching intently as she crawled over his body with nothing on except for her white panties. Hyde opened his mouth to tell her that he wanted to be in control but she covered his mouth with hers to silence him. Laying flat on his back, Jackie laid over him probing his mouth with her tongue as he massaged her shoulders with his hands. **

**Hyde found it to be the perfect time for him to turn them over. Jackie slapped his shoulder but he took her hands, placed them above her head, and pinned her there. He grinded his hips against hers in slow torturing movements. Jackie moan and withered underneath him, she pleaded with him. **

"**Please, I just need you. We had enough foreplay in the bathroom," she gasped as he hit the right spot. Hyde let go of her arms, moved down her body latching onto her breast, grazing his teeth against the tip, Jackie bucked her hips. "Take my panties off," she whispered. Hyde trailed his hands gripped the sides of her underwear and ripped them making it easier for his to take them off. Back in his position between her legs, he could feel her desire of him on his stomach as she rubbed herself against him. He knew that she wouldn't be able to take much more and to tell the truth, he couldn't either. **

**Hyde stood up from the bed and took off his boxers that became too tight for him. Jackie sat up gasped and swallowed deeply as she saw how big he was. Unconsciously, she closed her legs and brought them up to her chest. He laughed at her and crawled back on the bed, sitting next to her. **

"**It's alright," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair seemed to help calm her down. "Are you a virgin?" A part of him wanted her to say yes but the part wanted her to say no. Jackie shook her head no and lay back down. "Are you nervous?" Jackie nodded her head yes but told him that she wanted this. Hyde placed her legs over his shoulders and slid his manhood up and down her womanly folds. Hyde entered her and slowly pushed in her, feeling her tense some, he rubbed her stomach with his hand. As she relaxed, Hyde pushed all the way into her; he let her legs down and wrapped them around his waist. "You feel good, baby," he panted. Jackie just moan in response and held tightly on to him as he sped up his movements. Their breathing both became gasps and within three thrusts, they climaxed together. **

**Jackie was the first one to come back from the bliss and she nudged him off her. Hyde slowly rolled off her and settled on his back, bringing her to rest her head on his chest. He stroked her arm lazily and tried to stifle a yawn but failed. **

"**Steven, I don't want this to stop between us. Even if I wanted too I couldn't," she told him truthfully. **

"**I know, Sam is already suspicious of something. So, we have to be more the careful," he told her. Jackie leaned up and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Jackie closed her eyes and hoped that Sam wouldn't find out. **

**A/N: So, I'm just getting the hang of doing "Love Scenes" there will be more in other chapters. **


	7. Morning Shower

**A/N. So, this chapter has another Sex scene in it. Again, I didn't go explicit because I don't want to move it to the M section. **

**Chapter 6.**

**Hyde blinked groggily at the wall as he woke up. At first, he was confused by his surroundings but then it all came back to him. The storm, making love to Jackie and falling asleep in her room, it all came back. He couldn't hide the smile that crept on his face, still facing the wall his arm reached out for Jackie but she wasn't there. He knew that it hadn't been dream; he was still naked but where was she. His ears perked up as he heard the shower across the hall running. A sly smiled spread across his face, Hyde got out of bed and walked onto the bathroom. He slowly opened the shower curtain and got in behind her. Hyde slid his arms around her wet body making her jump in surprise. **

"**Steven," Jackie slapped his chest and wiggled against him. Hyde gasped and held her hips still. **

"**Jackie, unless you want a repeat of last night I wouldn't do that." Jackie laughed and wiggled against him again. Hyde growled into her neck and pulled her tighter against him. "Are you at all sore?"**

"**Some but don't worry about it," she said softly into the steamy surroundings. Turning around, Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the mouth. Jackie moaned into his mouth as his hands slid down and cupped her bottom. **

**Jackie pushed him away and up against the tiled wall. She kissed down his chest as she lowered herself onto her knees, exactly at the place she wanted to be. Hyde closed his eyes and waited for her mouth to engulf him. After waiting for about a minute he looked at her wondering what was wrong, he saw her smiling at him. They both knew that she was in control and she was loving every minute of if. Hyde placed a hand in her hair and brought her mouth closer to his now aching member. Jackie finally gave in and took him in her mouth and Hyde could barely take it. He gritted his teeth trying to hold on and not let go too soon. Jackie applied more pressure with her tongue as she bobbed against him and he lost it. He pulled himself away from her and emptied himself on floor but he wasn't done. It was now his turn to be in control. **

**Lifting her off the ground, Hyde placed her facing the wall and stood behind her. Jackie placed her hands flat on the back wall as Hyde's body covered hers from behind. He ran his hands down her sides, moved them forward and grabbed onto her breasts. Jackie arched her back when he tugged and massaged them, driving her crazy with his payback. He snaked his hand down her stomach and between her thighs, slowly moving his fingers in circles against her. Jackie grinded into him and bent lower so he would be able to slid into her. Taking the hint, he kissed her shoulder and with one powerful thrust, Hyde slid home. Jackie screamed out not expecting his quick action but it felt oh so good. Hyde brought her hips to him more so she was perpendicular to wall, Jackie groaned feeling him deeper in her. Hyde placed his hands on the wall above hers and picked up his pace so he was starting to slam into her. Jackie slid her hands up the wet wall and grabbed a hold of his wrists and started to thrust with him, letting out soft moans that were like music to his ears. **

"**Oh…damn, Jackie," Hyde grunted, he was so close but he needed her to finish first. He moved one hand back between her thighs and repeated his actions from before. **

"**STEVEN!" Jackie exclaimed as she climaxed. Her whole body gave out and Hyde had to wrap his arms around her midsection to hold her up. With a low and deep grunt, Hyde spilled his seed deep inside of her. He let her slip down, gently into the tub and he sat down next to her. The once hot water became cooler against their heated skin. "What is it about this bathroom?" Jackie asked out loud but said it more to herself.**

"**I don't know but we got all weekend to find out," he said with his grin forming on his face. Hyde reached over and turned the water off. **

"**You better not get too dependent on sex. Once Sam gets back home we can't do this anymore," Jackie informed him and he could help but wince. **

"**She works every night but then again you never know when she will come home." He watched as Jackie stood up, reached for her towel, and handed him one as well. After drying off Hyde pulled her into a hug. "We'll figure something out," he kissed the top of her head and left her there in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and wondered when she changed into a person that she didn't want to be. She was having an affair with a married man, definitely not her main goal in life.**

**The weekend soon passed, Hyde and Jackie spent every night in her bed. She was worried that when Sam got back, she would be jealous of her having Hyde as a husband. She didn't know if she would be able to handle it. Jackie knew that Hyde wanted nothing to do with her sister but Sam was dead set on making their marriage work. She checked the clock on the wall and in only a matter of minutes Sam would be back and Jackie had to compose herself. Hyde ran his hand through her dark hair but Jackie had to move away from him. **

"**Steven, she will be here at any moment," Jackie pointed out. Hyde moved closer to her and rubbed her thigh. **

"**I told you that I will figure something out. Sam is not going to stop me from being with you." As he leaned down for a kiss, Jackie heard a key in lock and she pushed him away. She put on a fake smile and watched as Sam came through the door. Hyde looked between both sisters, got up form the couch and walked out of the apartment.**

"**I guess he still doesn't want to talk to me," Sam said sitting down by her sister. "Do you know if has been with anyone else?" **

"**No, he hasn't left the apartment all weekend. He's not doing anything," Jackie thought for sure that she was going to throw up from the lying. "I have to go as well. Big paper I have to write for a class." Jackie scampered out leaving Sam behind thinking nothing was wrong. **

**A/N: I know that it was not the longest chapter but I have been busy. **


	8. Jeremy Who?

**Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. **

**A/N: So, I don't know when the answering machine came out. If it wasn't invented by, 1979 then just pretend. **

**Chapter 7.**

**A week later……..**

**Hyde was confused as he listened to the message on the answering machine. Who in the hell was Jeremy and how did Jackie know him. The message made him grit his teeth and ball up his fist. He needed to talk to Jackie who should be on her way home from school. It seemed that Jackie had a past that he didn't know about. **

"**Steven?" Sam asked when she was him pacing around. "Bad day at work?" **

"**Yeah, some idiots came in looking for some Disco crap," he lied. "Sam, does Jackie know a Jeremy?" He watched as a smile came across her face. "I'm taking that as a yes."**

"**Jeremy Caffey. I didn't think that she was still in touch with him. Jackie had a….." Sam stopped to think of the right words to say.**

"**Jackie had a what?" Jackie asked coming through the door with her arms full of books and folders. Looking at Hyde she knew that something was wrong. **

"**Jackie, you still talk to Jeremy Caffey?" Sam asked with the same smile on her lips. "I thought he wouldn't talk to you after you broke off the engagement." Hyde looked over at Jackie with his left eye twitching. Jackie dropped all of her books after hearing her ex fiancés name. Sam walked over to the answering machine and hit play.**

……**_Jackie, hey it's me Jeremy. I just wanted to know how you were doing out there and if you thought your decision was a mistake. Your mom gave me your new address and umm…I'm coming to visit you in a few days. I love you……. _**

**Again, Hyde felt like he was punched in the stomach. Jackie looked like she was on the verge of tears but Hyde couldn't tell why. Was she happy that the idiot was coming out? **

"**Jack, this is so great. Maybe you two can get back together and finally get the wedding you always wanted. I always knew you two were meant for one another since we were kids and he would throw mud at you. I can't wait," Sam jumped up and down. **

"**Sam, don't you have to get you hair done or something?" Hyde asked needing to get Jackie alone. Sam gasped and ran out of the apartment. "You were engaged?" He asked trying to stay as calm as he could. **

"**I don't love him if that's what you are worried about. I used to but he wasn't the one for me. Jeremy Caffey was the one my parents wanted for me. "Jackie walked up to Hyde and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reluctantly believed her and hugged her back.**

"**All I know is, if this Jeremy punk puts any moves on you…" Hyde started but Jackie quickly interrupted.**

"**Steven, I can take care of him. I do want to see what he wants and talk about what we went through. I just up and left him without any explanation after four years of dating. He at least deserves that," she kissed him on the cheek but he grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. They both missed each other's touch after a week of not being able to be alone with Sam there. **

"**I have every right to be mad," he told her after he pulled away from her. Jackie stepped back and studied him for a minute. **

"**No, you don't have any right to be mad. He was my past and I'm single now." **

"**You're with me,' Hyde told her but she just shook her head no.**

"**It's not the same. Steven, I'm not going to push you into divorcing my sister," Hyde rolled his eyes and turned away from her. "I'm nothing but your mistress. You don't have any official clam on me." **

"**What about last week when you told me that you wanted to be with me. Was it all a lie?" Hyde let go and let his entire anger spill through. "Do you think it's going to be easy for me when he comes here?" **

"**WHAT! I have to see you everyday with my sister, your wife. You two haven't been fighting lately and you've been sharing a bed. How in the hell do you think I feel. I heard you the other night with her," she whispered. Hyde felt his heart drop finally getting it.**

"**I had to, Jackie. Sam was getting suspicious and I needed her to…I don't know…stop worrying. If it helps, I thought about you the whole time." **

"**No, it doesn't. It's only been a week and this is so much harder then I thought it would be."**

"**I know that it will be hard work but I'm willing to work my ass off for us. Me, mister getting away with doing the least amount of work possible." Hyde rubbed her shoulders and then encircled her waist. "How about it?" **

"**On the only condition to make this arrangement fair." Jackie felt him nodded and she continued. "Since you're married, I am allowed to have dates of my own. This will include, Jeremy when he comes to see me," Jackie could feel his grip on her tighten. "You can't complain or scare off any guy that I bring here or that comes here to see me." **

"**Fine," Jackie knew that the game she was playing was dangerous but she needed him to feel the same way she did. No matter the consequences, she had to test their relationship. As of that moment, she had every doubt in the world about them. "Let me take you to your bedroom and make it up to you."**

"**No," Jackie said refusing his offer. "I have homework to do and your wife will be home within the hour." Jackie walked off leaving Hyde to deal with the turn of events. **

**Hyde had left Jackie alone for the rest of the day. He didn't want to make their unstable situation worse by doing something wrong around her. Since he slept with Sam a few nights ago, she was being too clingy to him. He didn't want to hurt Jackie but as much as he hates to admit it, he was hurt when Jeremy called.**

"**Steven," Sam said and straddled his waist. Hyde rolled his eyes and moved her off him. "When Jeremy gets here I need you to help me get him and Jackie back together" **

"**Jackie doesn't want to be with him. She told me that she didn't even want him out here," Hyde lied. "You should leave them alone and let her kick him out."**

"**Don't you want my sister to be happy? She and Jeremy were so happy; they would have so much fun together. This one time for their anniversary…" Sam started but Hyde cut her off. **

"**Sam, I don't want to hear it," he snapped at her. "I want to go to sleep. If you want to talk to someone Jackie is down the hall." Hyde rolled over and closed his eyes wondering what he was going to do to scare this Jeremy off. There was no way he was going to lose her to her ex or some other guy. It didn't matter what he promised her earlier, she was his. **

**A/N: I know it's not the best but I couldn't make their relationship easy. For those of you who like Sex scenes, another one will be coming within the next two chapters. **


	9. Caught!

**A/N: Well, here's the next part. Umm, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story. This chapter goes kind of fast but I was stuck and this is what I came up with. **

**Chapter 8.**

**Jackie stood there waiting for Jeremy and thinking about how she should greet him. A kiss is out of the question, she knew that for sure. Jeremy sounded as if he wanted her back and that would send out the wrong signal. She guessed that she would just have to do what came naturally. By the time she figured it out, she saw him, his 6'2 fit frame and jet-black hair. She cursed herself when she couldn't help but smile at him. Jeremy rushed over to her, lifted her up in his arms, and swung her tiny form around. After putting her back on the ground, Jackie stepped back and smiled at him, trying to hide how nervous she was. **

"**You still look good, Jackie" he told her while moving some of her hair off her shoulder. "When Sam called me and said that you agreed to talk to me and work this out, I couldn't believe it." Jackie had no idea in hell what he was talking about. Had Sam called him and lied about a nonexistent conversation they never had? Did she want her out of the way because she was onto the affair? **

"**Umm, I sad that I would talk to you but I never said anything about fixing what happened," Jackie confessed figuring that it would be best not to lie too much. "But, I do want us to be okay again. I know it sounds stupid but I want us to be friends again, like we used to be." **

"**I thought it was too good too be true," he mumbled and looked around. Why had be listened to Sam when she called. **

"**You know what? Lets go back to you hotel, then to the apartment and we'll see what we can do about us," Jackie told him hoping that he wasn't going to be upset with her. He nodded his head agreeing with her, hoping that she would come around and hoped that Sam would keep her promise and help him. **

**Hyde couldn't believe it, well that's not true, he could. Taking one look at Jeremy, Hyde knew that he was a jock and the complete opposite of himself. Of course, Jackie would have dated someone like him, they were probably the most popular couple back in high school, and it made him sick. **

"**How long are you here for?" That was the first thing that came out of Hyde's mouth. He noticed that Jackie shot him a look but he just chose to ignore it. He knew that it sounded rude and that was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want this guy to feel welcomed. **

"**A week maybe two but I doubt Jackie and I will be around the apartment that much," Jeremy told him. Hyde could feel his eye twitch, the only sign of his anger. **

"**I didn't know that Jackie was going to be staying with you." He looked at Jackie hoping that she wasn't. **

"**She's not going to but we are going to be spending a lot of time together," Jeremy stepped forward as if he was being threatened. "It's not like it should a problem." **

"**You know what," Jackie intervened, standing between them. "Why don't Jeremy and I go out and get something to eat. Then, we will call it a night. I'm sure that you're tired from your flight." Without a word, Jeremy walked out and Jackie turned to Hyde, "I'll be back in an hour or so." Watching Jackie leave, he didn't have a good feeling about Jeremy being here. He would just have to wait for her and make sure that she was still his. **

"**Sam could do so much better the that guy," Jeremy said taking a drink of his Coke. "I feel sorry for you. I wouldn't want to be around him to long." Jackie tapped her fingers on the table listening to him rant. "Are you seeing someone? Is that why you don't want to get back together with me?" **

"**No, I'm not with anyone," Jackie cocked her head to the side in thought. "Well, I am sort of but it's a complicated situation." Jeremy just nodded his head not really believing her. "Anyway, Steven's not that bad once you get to know him." They both sat there in silence finishing their food, Jackie couldn't wait to get back home. She knew that Hyde would be thinking the worst about her and Jeremy. For a minute, she thought she should make him suffer but he seemed really angry and she didn't want to make it worse. **

**As Jackie dropped Jeremy off his hotel, they made plans to have breakfast in the morning. That she would have to worry about when it came around. Right now, she needed to set her sights on smoothing things over with her and Hyde. As she got to the door of the apartment, she couldn't hear anything on inside. She knew that he was there; his car was in the parking lot. Poking her head inside, almost as if she was waiting to be yelled at, Jackie looked cautiously around. She saw him sitting there him his chair, facing away from her. **

"**Steven?" Jackie said softly. She walked so that she stood in front of him, "Steven, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought him here." Hyde looked back up at her and without saying anything; he jumped up from his seat and crushed his mouth against hers.**

"**Did you hug him?" Jackie didn't answer his question. There was no way that he could get mad over a hug. "You don't smell the same. You must smell like him." Again, she didn't say thing, deep down he wanted to know where he was going with this. Hyde picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his wait as he carried her to his bedroom that he shared with Sam. **

"**Steven, we can't do this here on your bed." Jackie couldn't believe that he wanted to take her right on her sister's bed. **

"**Too bad, I want you on my bed," the possessiveness that he was showing was making her shiver. Just the look in his eyes made her want to do whatever he wanted her to do. "You know that it makes this exciting…having you in my bed, where I sleep next to your sister." Hyde attached his lips to her neck, nipping at her skin until he saw it turn red. He bit down once more and Jackie cried out, Hyde looked up at her wondering if he was being to rough with her. He kissed her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her cheek. "I'm jealous, okay. I will never say it again and I don't trust him, I will never trust any guy around you." Jackie pushed Hyde off her and kneeled down in front of him. Hyde took off his shirt, Jackie worked his pants off and found nothing underneath. She looked up at him and lifted her eyebrow at him. Laughing, she kissed his stomach, right below his belly button……………**

**Jeremy knocked for the third time and still nothing. Turning the door handle, he softly called out for Jackie. After not getting a response, he walked down the hallway and opened the door that had light coming through the bottom. Opening the door, he wasn't prepared for the sight in front of him. "JACKIE!" Jackie turned swiftly around, her eyes widening in fear. Hyde pulled his pants back up and pulled his shirt back on. "This was the guy you were talking about? I can't believe that you would do something like this." **

"**Jeremy, please you don't understand," Jackie cried. As she was about to go on, they all heard the front door slam shut and Sam call out that she was home. "Please don't say anything," she whispered. Sam appeared in the doorway and had a look of confusion across her face.**

"**Why is everyone in here?" Sam asked, walking in the room and putting her bag of cloths on the floor by the closet. **

"**Jerko over here made Jackie upset," Hyde lied. **

"**Jeremy, what did you do to Jackie," she asked looking back and fourth between her sister and Jeremy. Jackie was shaking thinking that he would spill everything. **

"**Just a little fight, that's all," he said looking at Hyde. He didn't know why he had helped them out but he loved Jackie and didn't want to hurt her. "We still have a lot to talk about. I'm sure we'll sort it all out tomorrow." Walking out not able to be in the same room with Jackie and Hyde, he left. **

"**Jackie, are you okay," Sam asked and went in for a hug but Jackie stepped back away from her. **

"**Yea, I just need to get some sleep," Jackie wiped her eyes and looked at Hyde for a minute. "It's been a long day."**

**A/N: Okay, so there it is. Now the question is…what will Jeremy do with the information he found out about? **


	10. Promise?

Chapter 9.

.**A few days later. **

**Jeremy was a pain in the ass for Hyde. He never did let on that he knew about the affair but he did use the information to his advantage. Right now, he was laying it on real thick in getting what he wanted. Jeremy convinced Sam they should all go to the drive in together and he seemed to have a case of roaming hands. **

"**Jeremy, stop it," Jackie hissed removing his hand from her thigh. She fixed her skirt, which he tried to hike up. When she looked up, Jackie saw that Hyde was glancing at them in the rearview mirror. They both locked eyes but that didn't make her feel any safer. **

"**Steven, why don't we go get some popcorn and give them some privacy." He couldn't believe that she said this. How could she not see how uncomfortable her sister was Jeremy? "Steven, come on." Hyde was close to giving in and leaving the car but Jackie, smacking Jeremy across the face stops him. **

"**I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Jackie yelled at him jumped out of the car and ran to the bathroom. Hyde couldn't control his anger; he dragged Jeremy out of the car and slammed him against it.**

"**Sam, go and check on your sister," Hyde told her and she obeyed.**

"**I wouldn't do anything unless you want your little secret out in the open," Jeremy warned him but Hyde couldn't care less right now. **

"**Tell her, go right ahead and tell her. It won't change the fact that Jackie wants me and not you. You'll just end up hurting the both of them if you do tell," Hyde informed him. Jeremy smiled at him smiled brightly, as he shook his head.**

"**So will you," Jeremy retorted. Hyde was confused, what did he mean. "You married one sister but love the other. You haven't divorced Sam yet, which means you never will. You think that Jackie will always want to be you little side dish. She won't, she will leave you…alone with someone you won't ever love. All three of you are screwed over. If you break it off with one to be with other, they won't talk to one another. Then look what you did…you broke their sisterhood or whatever." Hyde let him go and stepped back, the words hit him like a ton of bricks. He never thought about any of that. All he was every worried about was when he would be with Jackie alone and how to keep Sam away. However, he never really considered everyone feelings…not even his own. **

**Jackie ran into the bathroom and locked the door. This was getting to be too much and Jeremy only added to the guilt she was carrying.**

"**Jackie," Sam called and knocked on the door. "Jack, let me in." Jackie opened the door and let her sister in, only to lock it once again so they could be alone. "Do you not want to be with Jeremy? You don't love him anymore, do you?"**

"**No, Sam I do not want to be with him. Sam…I'm having an affair with a married man," Sam put her hand over her mouth. "I didn't think I would fall in love with him but I did. I tried to stop myself but it was no use." **

"**Jackie, you have to break it off with who ever it is. You can't destroy someone's marriage. Who is it?" **

"**It's…someone from my school," she lied. "I don't want to break it off. I know that it's wrong and stupid but I can't stop." **

"**Will he leave his wife? If he really cares for you then he would leave her for you." **

"**No, he doesn't love her but he refuses to leave her. I know that he feels the same for me, Sam." Sam took her sister in her arms and held her while she calmed down. "Jeremy knows and that is why he is acting this way."**

"**Well, let's go back out to the car so we can go home. Jeremy will be gone tomorrow so you don't have to deal with him anymore. We really should get out there I think Steven was going to kill him." Jackie gasped and ran out there and back to the car. Hyde was sitting on the hood of the car with Jeremy nowhere to be found.**

"**Where is he?" Jackie asked looking around at the other cars. **

"**He decided that he was going to leave earlier then expected." Hyde got into the car followed by Sam and Jackie. **

**Later that night Sam laid in bed thinking about what Jackie told her in the bathroom. She needed to tell someone else so she just blurted it out.**

"**Jackie is dating a married man," Hyde stiffened next to Sam. "Did you know anything about this? Did she ever bring him here?" **

"**No, I…uh…no, I had no idea," he stuttered. "I'll talk to her and see if I can get anything out of her." Hyde slipped out of bed and threw on a shirt. He knocked on her door but she didn't answer so he just opened it and found that she wasn't there. Hyde walked out further into her room, looked out the window, and saw her sitting a swing in the small play area for kids. **

**Jackie looked up from the sand that she was kicking around and stared at him. **

"**I love you," she told him silently. "Whatever Jeremy said to you changed our situation. You're not looking at me the same way you used to." **

"**Don't," he finally spoke. "You don't love me; you just think that you do. I think that we should cool down for awhile and umm…" **

"**If you want to stop all of this then tell me. Don't give me the run around," she snapped at him. "Do you care at all?" Hyde just stared at her not wanting to respond to her statement and honestly he didn't know what he wanted. "Well, I think I have my answer." Jackie got off the swing and started to walk away but Hyde stopped her. He took her to the side of the building away from the windows and kissed her. She pushed him away and he stumbled back. **

"**That bastard was right. No matter what I do, someone will get hurt." Hyde mumbled to himself and Jackie took that as him choosing Sam. "Jackie, I…I do care for you." He grabbed her face lightly and placed his forehead against hers. "Please, just give us some more time and I'll figure out what to do. If that means that I have to leave Sam, then so be it. There's just so much going on right now."  
"You promise?" She asked and he answered her with another kiss. He took her hand and directed her quickly over to his El Camino. Screw the cooling down…he needed her. **

**A/N: So, I didn't do a sex scene in this chapter but it will be in another chapter through a flashback. Also, I know that I got rid of Jeremy really fast but I wanted to get on with the story. I know that she shouldn't have believed him and fall right back into his arms but hey people are stupid when it comes to love. Soon, Hyde will get his and feel like an ass. **


	11. Liar!

**I know that I didn't update last week…sorry about that. Umm, this chapter contains that flashback sex scene I mentioned before. (It's not a sex scene at all.)**

**Chapter 10.**

**Jackie was getting fed up. It has been a week and Hyde still hasn't come up with a decision as to whom he wants to be with. She was upset with him but most of all she was upset with herself. Jackie couldn't figure out why she couldn't just leave him. Not anymore. She was going to confront Hyde and make him decide what he wants to do. **

"**Is Sam here?" She asked sitting by him on the couch. **

"**Yea," came his short answer while watching TV. "Were you supposed to do something with her today?"**

"**Steven, tell me what you want right now." Jackie saw his lips turn up in a smirk. He moved closer to her on the couch and put his arm around her. "I'm serious, Steven. Her, or me tell me right now. I can't do this any longer. If you tell me that you can't choose then I will walk out of here and never come back." **

"**I'll go and tell her that I want a divorce. I want to be with you," he whispered. Jackie smiled at hugged him tightly, Hyde kissed her head and made his way to the bathroom where his wife was getting ready to go out. **

"**Steven, I have some great news…" **

"**Sam, wait I need to tell you something," he interrupted her. "I was thinking about us and…" **

"**OH, I was too and I actually talked to my mom about us. She said that it would be great if we were remarried back in my hometown. It would give them a chance to get to know you. I told her all about Jackie having some boyfriend…of course I left out that he was married and she wants to meet him too. A fresh start would do us some good. Don't you think it's a good idea!" Hyde looked right in her eyes and saw excitement and hope. "Steven, what do you think?" **

"**Yea, it's a good idea." Sam kissed him hard and went out to tell Jackie the good news. Hyde felt like throwing up…he just lost Jackie. How could he be this much of a coward? **

**Jackie looked up as Sam came running to her but she wasn't upset or pissed off. What the hell was going on here? **

"**Jackie, Steven and I are getting remarried and you have to me my maid of honor…" Jackie just blocked out everything else her sister was ranting about and focused on Hyde as he came out to the living room with his head down. "Jackie we are going to have so much fun planning this wedding." **

"**No," Jackie said. Hyde looked at her slowly and Sam looked confused and hurt. "I don't want to be a part of this. I'm moving out today I know a guy who needs a roommate anyway." Jackie stood up, went to her room, and packed. Sam followed her sister in there, she stood in the doorway just watching her for a couple of minutes. "Sam," Jackie said throwing her clothes uncharacteristically in her suitcases. "You're my sister and I love you but I can't stand to look at you right now. Please leave me alone so I can pack." **

**Hyde stood leaning up against the wall as Sam walked past him. Hyde took her place in the doorway but then shut the door and sat on the bed. Sam saw him and hoped that he was going to talk some sense into Jackie.**

"**Go away, Hyde," Jackie spat, Hyde tried to reach for her but she moved away. "You're a liar, Steven. You are nothing but a liar. I deserve so much better then you, someone that actually cares about me and someone that's not married. I'll find him once I can get the hell away from you." Hyde got up and put his arms around her. Jackie struggled and got out of his hold, slapping him in the face hard. Hyde grimaced but he didn't move.**

"**I tried to tell her but…"**

"**Don't," she told him while zipping up her bags. She started on her last one but stopped and looked at him. "I'm mad at you but I hate myself more." Throwing her make up and hair supplies in her case, she was all packed. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell Sam what went on I don't want her to feel as bad as I feel right now. I hope your marriage goes to hell." After making three trips to her car, Jackie left the apartment and her affair for good. **

"**We don't know even know where she's going," Sam told him. "What set her off like that?" **

"**I don't know," he lied. **

**Jackie threw her bags on her new bed in a new apartment. She placed a pillow over her head and scream as loud as she could. All the guilt, pain, frustration and annoyance all came out. Her life became so complicated and she was so lost. She had no one to blame but herself. **

"**Getting all settled in?" A male voice asked looking on amusedly at Jackie. Jackie removed the pillow and glared at him. "I knew you'd come around. I knew that all I had to do was wait."**

"**I don't want you back, Jeremy. I'm only staying here until I get the enough nerve to go back home." **

"**We'll see," he walked away; Jackie jumped up and locked her door. She swore to herself that if he made one move, she would be out of there faster then her first move. **

**She actually left; Hyde couldn't believe that she went through with it. Maybe its better this way, part of him thought. Hyde shook his head as he drove around. No, no this is not how it was supposed to be. If he knew where she was, he would drag her back but she ran from him. He didn't stay in the apartment much longer after she left; Sam was driving him nuts with her crying and ramblings about the wedding. Banging the steering wheel with his fist, Hyde pulled into the reservoir and shut the car off. He groaned when he noticed that his pack of cigarettes was empty. He reached over, opened his glove compartment and his eyes widened at what he saw in there. He pulled out the small, white cotton material of Jackie's underwear. He sat back and remembered what happened that night………….**

_**Hyde took her hand as they ran to his El Camino. Hyde opened the door on the drivers side, Jackie slid in first and propped herself up against the door. She smiled shyly at him as he crawled in and laid himself over her. Working the best that he could in the small space, he rid himself of his cloths and worked on hers. He slowly pulled off her long-sleeved shirt, kissing every inch of skin that he appeared to him. Once, he threw the shirt on the floor, his hands skimmed down her soft side and sent shivers through her. His hands finally came to a stop when he reached the waistband of her shorts; Jackie pulled her knees back to her chest helping him out. Before removing the white cotton that was the only barrier, Hyde claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss. Jackie pushed her hips indicating that she didn't want to wait, Hyde took the final clothing off and was about the throw then careless on the floor. Instead, knowing that it would make her mad, he put them in his glove compartment. It wouldn't be the first time he stole a pair from her. She to open it and take them back but Hyde just laughed and pinned her hands above her head. Jackie gave up and let him take her………………………………**_

**Hyde stuffed them in his pocket and headed home to his wife. **

**A/N: I didn't want to do a sex scene I thought it would ruin the chapter. Umm…this is ending soon. I would guess three or four chapters left. **


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 11.**

**Hyde couldn't believe that he found her. Well, he didn't really find her but followed her home after school. He watched as she walked into her building deciding that he might as well go after her after all his work stalking her. He walks into the building and didn't walk more then ten steps before someone pulled him into a small alcove. **

"**Why are you following me?" Jackie asked when he turned around to fight with his attacker. "What hell do you think you're doing?" He stood there for a minute looking at his tiny brunette that his missed. **

"**Jackie, I…just…I mean," Hyde couldn't believe that he was this nervous talking to her. He finally snapped out of it and answered her question. "Sam misses you and she wanted me to find you…for her." **

"**Sam misses me," she said back to him in a very unbelieving voice. "You stalk me because my sister misses me?" **

"**Yeah," he said and averted his eyes. **

"**You shouldn't be here, Steven. You made your choice and now you have to live with it. In fact, I already moved on. It seems that Jeremy and I do in fact have feelings for each other still. I guess he grew on me after living with him." **

"**Now who's the liar," he spat at her. "I just wanted to make sure that you were okay." **

"**No, I'm not but I will be. I just need you stay away from me. You should go back to your wife and forget about me." Jackie walked toward her apartment but she turned around and looked at Hyde. "I still love you and I miss you too," Jackie walked away one last time leaving Hyde stunned standing in the alcove.**

**Jackie ran into her room and locked herself in her room. She promised herself that if she ever saw him again she would never say those words to him. She blew it now and he knew that she was vulnerable. She tried so hard to forget him in the three weeks that she had been gone but he was still there with her where ever she went. She also knew that by his actions, he still carried her around where he went as well. Nothing good could come out of there small conversation they just shared. Jackie picked up the phone and called Sam. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say but she wanted to tell her the truth.**

**He still had her; his heart was beating so fast. Getting rid of Sam was going to be hard but he had to get home and tell her the truth. He needed Jackie and Sam would just have to accept that fact. He wasn't going to mess up this time. Slamming his car door, he ran into his apartment and found Sam on the phone. **

"**Jackie, I have to go now," Sam looked at her husband and crossed her arms. "Jackie told me that you followed her home today. I was so happy when she called but she just called to complain about you. Steven, I want to know what is going on with you. Ever since she left you have been an ass to everyone."**

"**Sam, I don't want to do this anymore. I think it would be a good idea to get a divorce and don't fight me on this because I know you think it's a good idea too." He told her waiting for her to scream at him. **

"**You should have said something before I told my mom about how happy we were going to be. I should have seen this coming but I knew it all along. Are having an affair and I want a straight answer," Sam demanded. Hyde looked at her and remained silent; she knew what the answer was. "Do I know her?" **

"**You know her quite well," Hyde told her. **

"**Is it someone that I work with? Tell me who the hell she is," Sam's voice was starting to rise with every word. **

"**It's…it was…Jackie," he whispered her name. Sam looked closely at him wondering if she had heard him correctly. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath. **

"**My sister, Steven. I don't think that I believe you. Don't lie to me and tell me the truth." **

"**Sam, Jackie left because I couldn't choose her over you. You can't be that blind, Sam. We even did it a few times when you were home. Why else did you think why I wouldn't sleep with you." Sam gasped and slapped him hard across the face. **

"**You could have been with anyone else and you had to be with Jackie. How could you do this to me I was actually trying to give out marriage a chance. I love you…"**

"**Stop right there, Sam" Hyde said. "Love…you have got to be kidding me. Sam I couldn't remember your name the next day. How the hell can you have a marriage that starts out like that? I'm sorry but I want a divorce." **

"**I want you to bring Jackie over here. I want to hear what she has to say about this." **

"**What?" Hyde asked, Sam smiled at him and nodded her head. **

"**I want to see that little slut that destroyed my marriage. I should have known she would do something like this. She always had to take everything I had. " Hyde grabbed a hold of her arm and pushed her on the couch. Hyde stood by her and glared down at her. **

"**You're not going to do anything to her. She didn't even want to be with me until I assured her that I would leave you. I was the one that lied so blame me and not her," Hyde yelled. "If anyone is a slit it's you. Jackie's not the one who prances around a stage and takes her close off for money. Get your clothes and get out of my apartment."**

"**Where am I supposed to go?" She asked quietly, seeing how serious he was.**

"**I'm sure you'll find some pathetic guy who will take you in." **

**Sam got off the couch and packed her things like he told her to do. Jackie and Hyde both betrayed her and by the way he was talking he was going try and get Jackie back. She smiled to herself knowing she had to put a stop to that and she knew exactly what to do. **

**A/N: Whoa, there is the next chapter. Sorry, it took so long but as I said before I will finish this story. **


End file.
